conception_iifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20160321180703/@comment-4754943-20160517134134
Hey! Please tell me if you get another Tales game^^ - I am very courious! Tales of Vesperia confused me too when Estelle wanted to return something that was over 1.000 years old - and at first also the fact, that that village was still intact and everyone should have been dead for a long time... But when I learned, that it was just Phaero's illusion, that made kinda sence to me. Still I thought "Estelle...are you stupid??That's like I want to return tresures to an old pharao..." So I can't unterstand that part either. When they met Phaero, I could understand him wanting to kill Estelle (though he never traveled with her - in that case he would have acted sooner xDDD). I do understand that Entelexia better that Estelle - Phaero was disappointed by the humans and the power of Estelle was a threat to him and the world. He already had lost his "home" once - due to the humans his home became a desesrt and Yormgen was totally destroyed - If you ask me - Phaero is nostalgic and can't let go of the past as he creats illusions in which all looks like it was back then. But enough about that Bird^^. When playing PS3 version and Alexei kidnapped Estelle - I thought, keep her, I have Flynn^^. And I kinda liked his crazy behaviour, can't really tell why, though. Another Scene Estelle really annoyed me was when they fought Belius (because of Estelle)... When I played the game - I got used to the battle system - so now it's not that difficult anymore..but more difficult that Graces or Xillia. I think the better battle system (easier) is Graces...Maybe the story is a bit better in Xillia (it took me a while to understand the system of learning skills and arts in ToX, but then it was quite simple, sounds more complicated than it is) Regarding ToZ - I think the battly system was even a bit mor complicated at first than Vesperia. I still don't really get how I can upgrade my weapons - because everytime I find a new one - it's just not really better. (If I get a new weapon, I think it should boost up every Stats...but these don't...They just boost up another one, but not all...so you have to think, do I want to boost defense or atack or what ever). Attacks are learned by levenling up, so thats quite easy. But still - It took a quite long playing time until I understood the most of it. And then you have the battle camera...if you play alone - it's ok, but if you play on multiplayer - it kinda sucks. The Story and the characters are really cool - but the battle Systems is not pretty meant for beginners I think. (I'm an old Tales fan - and I know the basics about the game play, so I can adept quickly to a new system - but here I had problems myself) If I were you I'd play Graces, Xillia (1+2) and Symphonia first ^^. And you really could love Trails of Cold Steel I think. -- Akemi